


A bitter pill to swallow

by AndersAndrew, deathbyOTPin123



Series: Gotham: become human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Edward Nygma, Awkwardness, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Edward is an android without an owner. In the forest, he stumbles into wounded Oswald “the Penguin” Cobblepot and saves his life. Oswald becomes his new owner so Ed can take care of him, helping him to recover.But Edward hides some deep secrets.





	1. Humans are fragile beings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gotham: Become Human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409386) by deathby-nygmobblepot. 



> This work is the result of a collaboration between the awesome fanartist deathbyOTPin123 (aka deathby-nygmobblepot on tumblr - warning : their blog is +18) and myself Andersandrew.
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by [this post](https://deathby-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com/post/176475807107/obligatory-detroit-become-human-aumore) by deathbyOTPin123 (we made subtle changes in the story)  
> We didn't decide to the story because deathbyOTPin123's followers had to vote to their favorite option. 
> 
> This AU doesn't take place in Detroit: Become Human, but it's better if you know one thing or two about the DBH lore. Also it's inspired by Gotham season 2 (well, sorry, captain obvious here haha)

[Humans are fragile beings.](https://deathby-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com/post/176726771841/humans-are-fragile-beings-ko-fi)

 

 

Seeing Oswald in this state hurts. Ed is an android, he doesn't feel pain so why his chest is so tight?

Why he's so lost, so confused, aimless?

Why this need to scream, to scream and to beg, to beg Oswald to be okay, to be fine, to smile to him and to pet his head?

Why when he is seeing his owner's pale face, pale like a corpse, his breathing so weak he seems dead, why edward's sight becomes blurry?

Why these tears on his cheeks?

Androids don't feel pain. Don't fall in love.

 

 

 

[O] Contact CyberLife to get fixed.

  
[X] Break down the barrier to hold Oswald.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, deathby-nygmobblepot drew the fanart and wrote the two options at the end, and I wrote the text.


	2. Break down the barrier to hold Oswald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only by deathbyOTPin123

[Break down the barrier to hold Oswald](https://deathby-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com/post/176781046301/%CE%B4-apologize-and-leave-o-snuggle-close-to)

 

 

 

[Δ] Apologize and leave.

 

[O] Snuggle close to Oswald.

 

[X] Kiss Oswald’s forehead.


	3. Snuggle close to Oswald

[[O] Snuggle close to Oswald](https://deathby-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com/post/176811737686/o-oswalds-heartbeat-becomes-erratic-edward-can)

 

Oswald's heartbeat becomes erratic, Edward can feel it.

He looks in Oswald's eyes and sees his exhaustion. His voice is low and weak when he calls Ed's name, so fragile a wave of terror overtakes Ed.

He snuggles close to Oswald and for the 1st time, he feels the fear to lose someone. Oswald's different to Kristen. The possibility to lose him makes Ed desperate.

He whispers, like a frightened kid « Don't leave me » and cries louder.

 

 

 

_Oswald wipes off Ed’s tears with a shaky hand, holding him close. The tears stop falling, and Ed regains his composure. He assesses Oswald’s condition._

 

 

Give Oswald :

[Δ] a quick bath.

[O] breakfast.

[X] more cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andersandrew for the text before the picture, deathbyOTPin123 for the fanart and all the text under the picture


	4. a quick bath

[[Δ] a quick bath](https://deathby-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com/post/176872228446/once-oswald-is-undressed-ed-takes-off-the-bandage)

 

Ed would want never quit Oswald's embrace. But his olfactive detectors catch the odor of sweat. It's not hygienic to leave him in the miasmas of his fever.

So even if he doesn't want to do it, he detaches himself to his owner - who looks disappointed - and goes around the bed.

At Oswald's surprise, he lifts him like a bride. So light and fragile.

He tells « You need a bath » with a sly smirk.

 

_Once Oswald is undressed, Ed takes off the bandage to inspect the wound. It appears to be healing nicely. He sniffs at it, detecting no signs of an infection._

_Oswald sighs as he lowers himself into the warm bath with the android’s help. It does wonders for his aching muscles, bringing a small smile to his lips._

 

 

Help Oswald by washing :

(unlocked) [Δ] nothing. Splash him with water.

[☐] his chest.

[O] his back.

[X] his hair.


	5. his hair

[[X] his hair](https://deathby-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com/post/176910938511/x-oswalds-body-is-a-map-of-scars-and-freckles)

 

Oswald's body is a map of scars and freckles. Edward finds it fascinating. But that doesn't make him forget about what he wanted to do : he wets Oswald's hair and puts some shampoo on it.

He sees Oswald relax and close his eyes while Ed massages his head. He looks peaceful, confident in Ed's care.

A strong emotion takes the android by surprise, a sort of heartstroke. Without thinking, like an impulse, he leans to Oswald and kisses his owner's forehead.

 

 

 

_Oswald blushes at the gesture. He clears his throat, looking away. Ed pulls back to finish shampooing his hair. Oswald submerges himself to rinse it off._

__

_«_ _I think I’d like some breakfast,_ _»_ _he says bashfully when he resurfaces. He leaves the tub and dries off with Ed’s help. Dressed in a robe, he returns to the room, where Ed serves him breakfast._

 

 

 

[O] Read Oswald newspaper.  
[X] Play the piano. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andersandrew for the text before the picture, deathbyOTPin123 for the fanart and all the text under the picture


	6. Play the piano

[[X] Play the piano](https://deathby-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com/post/176950011101/x-the-atmospheres-tense-ed-knows-he-crossed)

 

 

The atmosphere is tense. Ed knows he crossed the line with the kiss.

His program bugs, shows contradictory infos in red. He increased Oswald's level of stress but at the same time his social software orders him to pass his boundaries more.

Ed is very confused and decides to do everything that he can to calm Oswald.

He sits in front the piano and chooses a score then plays "My mother’s love".

After some hesitation Ed begins to sing too. His voice is agreable and seems to please Oswald greatly.

 

 

 

_Replaying the kiss from before, Oswald can’t stop but wonder._ _«_ _Edward,_ _»_ _he inquires over the soft sounds of the piano,_ _«_ _are you a deviant?_ _»_ _Ed’s hands still on the keys. The tones he holds fade slowly to nothing, as the wires stop reverberating._

 

 

 

 

[O] Truth  
[X] Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andersandrew for the text before the picture, deathbyOTPin123 for the fanart and all the text under the picture


	7. Truth

[[O] Truth](https://deathby-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com/post/176999992616/o-edward-stays-quiet-a-moment-hes-frightened)

 

Edward stays quiet a moment.

He’s frightened but Oswald deserves the truth, even if he’s moody and sometimes agressive, Oswald stays the only person who treats Ed like a living being.

So he tells the truth « I am. I did…really bad things before I find you. I guess you wondered why I was in the forest the night of our encounter, and why I had no owner. I…I didn’t want to do it but…I had no choice. ».

He looks away, scared that Oswald might try to harm him, like Miss Kringle before him.

 

_Oswald puts away the tray with the food. “Come here, Edward.” His tone is neutral as he beckons the android to come to him. Edward approaches him slowly. He preconstructs all the possible outcomes. The chances of Oswald harming him without Edward’s permission are minimal. He kneels in front of the human, placing his hands on the other’s knees. He tells him everything. About Miss Kringle, Tom Dougherty, the burial in the forrest, how he tried to get himself back in order while Oswald was recovering…_

_Oswald cradles his face in his hands. He hums in approval, as Edward brings his story to the end. “I knew you were different,” he says as he runs fingers through Ed’s hair. Ed dares look up and he’s greeted with a devious smile._

 

__

 

__

_« Do you want to help me, Edward?” The android nods his head. “Then prove your loyalty to me. Bring me Leonard._ _»_

_Edward’s has no idea who Leonard is, but he is certain Oswald will provide him with all the needed information…_

 

 

 

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andersandrew for the text before the picture, deathbyOTPin123 for the fanart, the picture at the end and all the italic text

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic <3
> 
> If you liked this little AU (and +18), I suggest strongly you follow deathby-nygmobblepot on tumblr, maybe we will do a second part (or maybe not :P) for our awesome Gotham:Become Human. Maybe the next time, you could vote to influence the story !
> 
> And of course, a little comment is always appreciated *wink*


End file.
